Networked services to wired and wireless devices are supported by equipment that makes up what may be referred to as the “infrastructure” of the network. Examples of equipment in the network infrastructure include routers, access switches and control computers or servers that are used to store data pertaining to the status of devices that connect to the network. Some access switches have routing capabilities and in this regard are also referred to as “forwarders” because they forward packets from one access switch to another.
A device with networking capability, referred to herein as a “client device” or “station”, may connect to the network at one access switch and then physically move, i.e., roam, such that it connects to a different access switch in the network. This roaming capability is prevalent with client devices that have wireless capabilities and can connect to a wired network at a different access switch by establishing a wireless connection, such as a wireless local area network (WLAN) connection with a wireless access point (AP) device. Thus, an access switch serves client devices with wired connectivity as well as those with wireless connectivity. A client device may roam from one access switch in the network to another access switch and one important feature of the network infrastructure is accommodating the mobility of wireless client devices.